


you want it rough you're out of bounds

by starkoholic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkoholic/pseuds/starkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Tony has any illusions about why they’re doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want it rough you're out of bounds

Ty’s kisses are always harsh. It’s fine, it’s not like Tony has any illusions about why they’re doing this. That’s how they always do this anyways, harsh and competitive, kind of like their friendship. Actually Tony’s pretty sure that the reason they keep doing this, the reason Ty hasn’t gotten bored and fucked off to Europe or something, is because this is actually the one area where they’re on completely equal ground. Sex is still a competition, just like everything else, but neither has the advantage here. For the most part.

Tony’s pretty drunk right now, drunker than he usually is, and huh, he doesn’t really remember how they got here? This is his apartment, but weren’t they just at a party? He doesn’t remember drinking THAT much. But meh, it’s not like that’s unusual for him so he ignores it.

Whatever, Ty’s straddling him, and is cursing at him under his breath while he gropes at Tony’s crotch, and yeah, that’s pretty usual for Ty. Tony leans back against the leather couch, since he’s too drunk to engage in their usual fight/sex routine.

Ty must notice, because he looks up, tilts his head and smirks at Tony. “Hey, you up for something different tonight?” He’s got that look, the look he usually gets when he’s issuing a challenge, and he looks wild and almost...not dangerous, because it’s Ty, how dangerous could he be. But something’s off.

Tony looks at him, thinks _why the fuck not_. He’s aware something’s not quite right about this, but he’s never had great self-preservation skills anyways, why start now. He shrugs and says “Sure, whatever, Ty,” the words barely leaving his mouth before Ty’s pulling back, undoing his tie (and jesus, he’s twenty-one and wears full suits to clubs, god Ty is such a pretentious ass sometimes), and maneuvering Tony to sit up. Tony’s way more out of it than he thought, because the next thing he knows, Ty’s reversed their positions, has got Tony naked and in his lap, and he’s...

“Since when are you into bondage?” he slurs, and Ty laughs and finishes restraining Tony’s hands behind his back with, what is that, his tie? Tony tugs and yep for a rich kid Ty sure knows his knots. Someone paid attention during their sailing lessons. Ty laughs again. Fucker.

“What, you said you wanted to try something new!” He leans forward and licks up Tony’s neck.“You’ll like it, Tones, promise,” and Ty’s dragging a hand down Tony’s spine, (it’s cold and slick and huh when did he get lube?) and the next thing Tony knows, there’s two fingers in his ass. Ty starts fingerfucking him quick and rough, and it’s sharp and it hurts. Tony chokes with the intensity of it, gasps out “wait Ty, slow down,” but instead Ty adds another finger. It’s too soon, he’s not ready, he’s not ready for _any_ of this, jesus _christ_. Ty’s not holding back and _shit_ that hurts-

It’s like he’s losing time, one minute it’s too intense and he can’t standit, and the next minute he’s zoned out completely. Ok, so maybe he’s not just drunk. His head feels too...empty for him to just be drunk, his chest is too tight. Maybe there was something, maybe he should get Ty to...

“Ty, Ty, I think I’m, I think maybe we should, _god oh my god do that again_ Ty please wait hold on just a sec-”

There’s teeth against his collarbone and bruises sucked against his throat. Ty leaves the most obnoxious hickeys, always marks Tony’s neck high enough that he can’t hide them. Tony always yells at him for it afterwards, because he has some dignity, but Ty usually just laughs. But right now Tony’s got other things to worry about, like how he feels almost detached from his own head right now, feels like it’s not his body that Ty’s fingers are fucking.

“Ty Ty Ty _Tiberius_ come on this isn’t, we need to, just give me a minute-”

He’s barely aware of what he’s saying, not that Ty is paying any attention. He’s not saying anything, just staring at Tony with those crazy blue eyes, his grin bordering on manic. Tony’s hard, he’s ridiculously hard, because it’s not like Ty isn’t _good_ at this, but he needs to just slow down a little, get his bearings. His hands are still tied and he’s been off balance all night and if Ty would just stop for a second he could catch his breath at least, he needs to breathe-

“Ty _please_ , god please please oh my _god_ -”

Tony’s not sure what he’s asking for at this point, but Ty chuckles and moves his hand, reaching down to jerk Tony off while he’s got three fingers in him. Tony groans and comes hard, pitching forward till he’s slumped against Ty’s shoulder, his face buried in Ty’s neck. His ears are ringing, his breath coming in sharp, harsh bursts and there’s that itchy feeling of wrongness again, but he can’t focus, he can’t...

Tony cries out when Ty shoves his cock in and starts fucking up into him hard. There are hands on his hips and Ty’s driving into him at a brutal pace and all Tony can do is take it. Tony still can’t breathe and he feels like he’s gonna pass out, his chest is constricted and it hurts it _fucking hurts oh my god it feels so good_ -

Ty leans forward and bites at Tony’s bottom lip. He’s still grinning, the lunatic, is laughing as he captures Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss, even harsher than the previous ones. Tony’s moaning and panting helplessly into Ty’s mouth, and he’s not even sure if it’s pain or lust forcing whimpers from his throat. He’s getting hard again, but he’s still sensitive and his nerves feel like they’re on fire. Tony’s trying to focus, trying to understand what’s happening here, (ok obviously he understands what’s _happening_ ) because this isn’t how it usually is. There’s almost a...belligerence in the way Ty’s fucking him. It’s never been like this. _Maybe we should’ve used a safeword_ , he thinks stupidly, just as Ty comes, biting down hard on Tony’s shoulder.

It’s quiet for a long while. Tony’s panting like he’s just run a fucking marathon, and even with the endorphins rushing through his body he can still feel a deep ache settling in. His arms are half asleep, and his legs are starting to shake from the position. Ty’s still not saying anything, just breathing harshly against Tony’s neck, hands still gripping Tony’s ass.

Eventually, Ty relaxes, reaching around and untying Tony’s hands. Tony’s still not all here, he’s zoning out again, all sluggish and weak. He still feels disconnected from things. The next thing he knows, Ty’s across the room, pulling his pants back up and adjusting his shirt.

Tony just kind of stares up at him. Ty’s not meeting his eyes.

“What the hell was that?” he manages to pant. The words are almost unintelligible, even to his own ears, but Ty glances over at him as he shrugs on his jacket.

Ty runs a hand through his hair, and says, “What d’you mean?” It comes out harsh, and Ty’s still not looking at Tony properly. Before he’d looked manic, all wild determination and control. But now he’s hunched in on himself, looking uncomfortable and awkward. Ty’s never awkward.

Tony is still staring up at him. He’s gonna pass out any minute, he can’t even _move_ , but he manages to say “It’s okay Ty, obviously you needed it,” or something close to that. He doesn’t know if Ty hears him, because his eyes are already closed and he’s gone.

The next ~~morning~~ afternoon, he wakes up in his own bed. He’s sore as _fuck_ , shit, he’s probably not going to be able to sit properly for at least a day, but he’s been cleaned up and someone’s left four ibuprofen and a glass of water on his bedside table. It’s not hard to guess who, although it’s really the last thing Tony expected and he tries not to think too hard about it.

Two weeks later, Ty’s gone, left for Europe. Tony’s not surprised, really. Ty always hated losing.


End file.
